Trials of Love
by K1R5T3N
Summary: Written by Xyleena and me. Two couples try to overcome difficult times.
1. Secret Revealed

Sakura: Hi Itzel

Itzel: Hello, Sakura

Sakura: How have you been?

Itzel: good, you?

Sakura: good, and the kids?

Itzel: good.

Sakura: So how's your husband.

Itzel: Yeah, he's great, his grave never looked better! Yours?

Sakura: Ok, he's not really home anymore though.

Itzel: oh, that's too bad. Working hard i guess.

Sakura: Yeah, well he works from 7:00 a.m. to 6:30 p.m. and gets home at 8:00

Itzel: Oh, wow. Does he do overtime?

Sakura; I don't think so.

Itzel: Sakura . . . I have something to tell you

Sakura: So what is it?

Itzel: I know where your husband has been going after work

Sakura: Really?

Itzel: Yes.

Sakura: For how long?

Itzel: About a month.

Sakura: Why didn't you tell me?

Itzel: . . . I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. You know Gomer?

Sakura: Yes, why

Itzel: Well, he has been going to see her.

Sakura: WHAT!

Itzel: And recently he has been coming to me because he feels guilty and doesn't know what to do.

Sakura: And what have you been telling him to do?

Itzel: I've been telling him that he needs to tell you and stop seeing Gomer.

Sakura: Oh, and does he say anything?

Itzel: No, he just keeps looking at the ground with a sad expression.

Sakura: Oh, well what time does he usually come to see you?

Itzel: Seven.

Sakura: How long is he there for?

Itzel: just about an hour.

Sakura: Oh, well at least I know I can trust you not to do anything with him.

Itzel: Yeah.

Sakura: Is he with you now?

Itzel: No, he just left.

Sakura: Oh, did he say were he was going.

Itzel: Umm... I don't want to tell you.

Sakura: You better tell me or else.

Itzel: Ok, he went to, to, to, to . . .

Sakura: Tell me.

Itzel: He went out to get you a present.

Sakura: Oh, really.

Itzel: Yeah.

Sakura: Or are you lying?

Itzel: No, I am not lying. I don't think you should take the present.

Sakura: Why?

Itzel: He's getting it back from Gomer.

Sakura: What is he taking?

Itzel: A ring.

Sakura: Oh, why?

Itzel: Because he is going to break up with her.

Sakura: Oh.

Itzel: And if he knows her well she will throw the ring at him.

Sakura: So he's going to give me the ring?

Itzel: Yup.

Sakura: Oh, why?

Itzel: Because he spent a good amount of money on it and if he pons it he won't get what he bought it for so he figured he would give it to you.

Sakura: Oh, ok so what should I do?

Itzel: I don't know. It all depends on your morals.

Sakura: Well I think that you need to tell him that you don't thinks it good for you to consul him anymore.

Itzel: Alright, well, I guess I'll just take Cloud away from Tifa. Heh heh.

Sakura: Oh.

Itzel: Haha.

Sakura: I don't think you're gonna have to try hard.

Itzel: Yeah, I think you are right.

Sakura: Well Cloud's thinking of asking you to marry him.

Itzel: Alright! I man who likes me!

Sakura: Haha, yeah he was just talking to me.

Itzel: Look! I'm a virgin again!

Sakura: Haha.

Itzel: Haha.

Sakura: So were did the kids come from? Haha

Itzel: Haha. Mine came from Cloud.

Sakura: Oh.

Itzel: He's always been my man.

Sakura: Well he's coming over to propose to you.

Itzel: Yeah. (primps)

Sakura: He should be there real soon.

Itzel: (ding dong)

Sakura: Haha.

Itzel: (squels) he's here!

Sakura: You want me to say quiet.

Itzel: Yes.

Sakura: Ok.

Itzel: (10 minutes later) YAY! We are getting married! I'll be back (1 hour later) We're married! After 25 years we are finally married.

Sakura: I wasn't invited.

Itzel: We eloped. Sorry.

Sakura: Oh, after 25 years? How old are you?

Itzel: I'm 32. haha.

Sakura: I'm only 23.

Itzel: Oh.

Sakura: And Riku is 25.

Itzel: Oh.

Sakura: Riku's home.

Itzel: psst slap him.

Sakura: Um . . . ok . . . why.

Itzel: You should now the reason. He's been with Gomer.

Sakura: Oh right, well talk to you later. Bye

Itzel: Bye

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I've fixed the many errors in this chapter and if you see any please tell me. And I hope you all got a little laugh out of the line where Sakura tells Riku that she "got out of itzel." I know I did. And I lughed everytime I read it. And I'm thinking of changing Sakura's name. So if you see a new girl come in it might be her. But I'll try to tell you what her new name will be. Oh and Itzel and Sakura have known each other for awhile, they met in collage. And thank you for reading this story. It may be awhile till the next few chapters come because both me and Xyleena have school and with school comes homework and lack fo sleep if your one that likes to sleep late like the both of us are. XD But anyways we have up to chapter 3 so please be patient. And if I spelled anything wrong please tell me cause I suck at spelling.**


	2. Falling Down Hill

Sakura: Welcome home, dear

Riku: Hello, honey

Sakura: How was your day at work?

Riku: Good

Sakura: Did you have fun?

Riku: Well, there's nothing fun about work

Sakura: I mean after work

Riku: What? I came here, but i did stop to get you something

Sakura: Really?

Riku: (pulls out a ring box from his back pocket) here

Sakura: (opens the box) (pretends to be shocked) OMG

Riku: Do you like it?

Sakura: Yes very much

Riku: I'm glad (bends down and kisses you)

Sakura: (kisses back) (stops kissing him) BITCH (slaps him in the face)

Riku: Ow! Why did you slap me?

Sakura: Do you think i don't know what you do

Riku: What do you mean?

Sakura: WHAT DO I MEAN? WHAT DO I MEAN? WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHAT DO YOU MEAN"

Riku: Honey, calm down

Sakura: WHY, YOU FUCKING BASTERD

Riku: (breaks out in a sweat) Why do you say that, honey?

Sakura: Why do you think?

Riku: I don't know

Sakura: Lair

Riku: What? You know i'm faithful

Sakura: Yeah but how faithful to me

Riku: Oh, honey, come on

Sakura: No, i won't come on

Riku: You know how it is

Sakura: No i don't

Riku: Work gets tough and home is still stressful with all the bills. i just needed to get my mind off it all

Sakura: I see well you better keep you mind on this: you better knock it off or we're through

Riku: I'm sorry

Sakura: Sorry. SORRY!

Riku: (gets down on his knees)

Sakura: THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY

Riku: Please

Sakura: PLEASE WHAT

Riku: I vow from this time on I shall always be loyal to you

Sakura: And how loyal is that

Riku: I love you with every fiber of my being. I will no longer go with anyone else

Sakura: That's what you said before

Riku: You shall be my everything, now and always

Sakura: You've said that before also

Riku: Maybe we should go on vacation. forget about here

Sakura: And go where

Riku: I don't know, anywhere, everywhere. What do you say?

Sakura: Um . . . i don't know

Riku: We can start over

Sakura: Um . . .

Riku: Like when we were newly weds

Sakura: . . . . That was 6 years ago

Riku: (he stands up) I know

Sakura: Well, i guess we can try again but this is the last time

Riku: (hugs her) I know, I won't screw up again. I swear to you

Sakura: If you mess it up we're done with for good

Riku: I know

Sakura: But we can still be friends

Riku: Ok. So where would you like to go?

Sakura: I don't know

Riku: Would you like go to Japan?

Sakura: That seems like it would be a fun place to go

Riku: Well then, let's start packing!

Sakura: Ok

Riku: (releases her) (takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom so they can start packing)

Sakura: Um . . . about before. The only reason i knew was because I got out of Itzel.

Riku: Ah, I see. Well, I guess I can't trust her with secrets anymore smiles down at Sakura

Sakura: Well it's not like she wanted to tell me. I kinda sorta forced it out of her.

Riku: I see. Well, that's one of the reasons I married you! (He laughs)

Sakura: Well what are the other reasons?

Riku: Well, you are the most gorgeous woman of all. Your kind, funny, and the only one for me.

Sakura: Why thank you for the complement but if I'm the only one for you then why did you do what you did?

Riku: . . . Sometimes people get foolish . . . they want things that they normally wouldn't want . . . (he looks away from Sakura I'm so sorry) . . . I never meant to hurt you . . .

Sakura: Its okay I know. (hugs him)

Riku: (hugs her)

Sakura: So when do we leave. Haha, we still need to finish packing.

Riku: Oh! I almost forgot we were packing! Let's leave as soon as possible.

Sakura: (giggles) ok

Riku: (they both finished packing their bags and four hours later they are on a plane to Japan) we're finally leaving home.

Sakura: Yeah, reminds me of our honeymoon. What about you?

Riku: Yeah

Sakura: So, what do you wanna do while we wait to get there.

Riku: I don't know . . . I guess just talk.

Sakura: Okay, so what do you wanna talk about?

Riku: I don't know. What do you want to talk about?

Sakura: Um . . . how about the ocean.

Riku: It seems we've arrived

Sakura: Yeah, So where are we staying?

Riku: We're staying at the Chinatsu Hotel

Sakura: Oh, so where's that?

Riku: It's in the nicest place of Japan, where it always seems like summer

Sakura: Ok, how do we get there?

Riku: Follow me.


	3. The Other Couple

Chapter 3: The Other Couple

Itzel: Hello, Cloud.

_Cloud: Hello, dear._

Itzel: How was work?

_Cloud: good_

Itzel: What do you want for dinner?

_Cloud: It doesn't matter, anything I guess._

Itzel: Alright, we are going to have chicken and mashed potatoes

_Cloud: Alright_

Itzel: walks into kitchen to make dinner

_Cloud: goes sits down_

Itzel: sings la de da de da!! My love, my joy! La de da de da! 1 hour later she serves the food she sits down across from Cloud

_Cloud: Thank you._

Itzel: How is it?

_Cloud: Good like usual_

Itzel: good

_Cloud: So would you like to go out anywhere?_

Itzel: umm...if you want

_Cloud: So do you want to go somewhere?_

Itzel: Oh! There is the movie I wanted to go see, called, "The Sea of Dragons". It's about dragons and other such mystical creatures and you know I am a fantasy lover. Do you think we can go?

_Cloud: Sure. When does it start._

Itzel: It starts at 5:16 p.m.

_Cloud: Alright when do you want to leave?_

Itzel: In an a half-hour, is that alright with you?

_Cloud: Yeah its okay._

a half-hour later

Itzel: Are you ready?

_Cloud: Yes lets get going before it starts._

Itzel: Alright.

_Cloud: Alright. Where are we going to see the movie?_

_Itzel: Where seeing it at the Smallpox Theatre._

_Cloud:_ Okay. Are you ready to leave?

Itzel: Yup  
_Cloud: Alright then lets go._

Itzel grabs her purse and walks to the door. Cloud and her both leave the house.

at the movies

Itzel: Urg!! The line is so long! We'll never get the ticket to see the movie! Urg!!

_Cloud: Sure we will. we'll just have to wait thats all. I'm sure you can handle it, right?_

Itzel: Yeah, I guess.


End file.
